


Hakkon Wintersbreath Sends His Regards

by Pyreite



Series: Conversations with Adaar [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jaws of Hakkon, Relationship Advice, Romance, Stone-Bear Hold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreite/pseuds/Pyreite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DA:I] The Augur of Stone-Bear Hold has a message to deliver.  Adaar is the recipient.  Poor Iron Bull is not impressed by the nature of the message or its sender.</p><p>Set after the 'Jaws of Hakkon' DLC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hakkon Wintersbreath Sends His Regards

“Inquisitor First-Thaw”.

 

Adaar turned at the sound of her newly acquired cognomen. The thane of Stone-Bear Hold had been literal in the giving of her legend-mark. First-Thaw was less of a mouthful than the very long ' _When the ice breaks and new spring comes to give_ _life_ _to the world_ '. Adaar preferred the former to the latter, it was imposing and easy to remember. Two benefits that had smoothed her transition from guest to kin among Svarah Sun-Hair's people.

 

Many Avvar referred to Adaar by the legend-mark rather than her surname. The Hold shaman had readily adopted the moniker too. Adaar was surprised to see the Augur striding downhill along the path from his hut. The man was as tall as all the Avvar of Stone-Bear Hold. He was broader in the shoulder and longer in the leg than ordinary men. Adaar was certain he would have dwarfed Cullen in height and girth without the thick fur-cape and grey-blue leather mask.

 

She was unable to see the Augur's face, but she could see his twinkling hazel eyes.

 

“Augur”, greeted Adaar. She acknowledged him with a courteous nod, though she wondered why he would take the time to seek her out himself. He was usually occupied communing with spirits or performing rituals. Adaar had heard tales of the offerings being prepared for the newly reborn Hakkon. Surely such a sacred duty held greater importance than socialising with the Inquisitor.

 

Adaar was surprised to discover otherwise.

 

The Augur, apparently, had business to discuss.

 

“I have a message for you”, he said evenly as he rounded a bend in the road. The casual leap over a low-slung wooden fence suggested haste. He was determined to reach Adaar. “From someone of great importance”, explained the Augur. He walked the last few steps, booted feet flattening grass and weeds, as he closed the distance between them.

 

“A message”, reiterated Adaar. “From the Thane?” she guessed, thinking the Sun-Hair might have need of something. It wasn't unusual for Hold-kin to ask each other for assistance. Each household was independent, but many duties such as hunting and gathering were equally shared. Adaar assumed that Svarah, having sent the Augur to fetch her, had spiritual matters to discuss.

 

She was puzzled by his response.

 

“Not the Thane. No”, declared the Augur.

 

Adaar frowned. She glanced around her circle of allies, noting how the Iron Bull's brow was furrowing too. Her lover did not like the sound of this. Bull respected Adaar enough to hold his tongue when it came to the Avvar's risky practices regarding their mages. He was not obliged, however, to keep his silence now. Adaar grimaced when he made a most ungracious enquiry.

 

“That message better not be from a demon”.

 

“Bull!” cried Adaar. “They worship spirits not demons! Don't be rude!”

 

Bull's lip curled indignantly. His scowl made Adaar feel guilty. He was, she knew, only watching her back. “I was merely”, rationalised the Iron Bull. “Making certain you were safe”. His flagrant gesture to the Augur coupled with a subtle nod silently conveyed the potential risk.

 

The shaman of Stone-Bear Hold consorted with spirits.

 

He was a potential maleficar.

 

“I know”, Adaar replied apologetically. “But I am considered Hold-kin here. I doubt the Augur would mean me harm”. She hoped that the Iron Bull's comment hadn't caused undue offence. Adaar was surprised by the Augur's hearty laughter. She was uneasy when his teeth were bared in a broad wolfish grin.

 

“Your husband, Inquisitor Firth-Thaw?” asked the Augur.

 

Adaar's mouth opened and closed wordlessly. Bull was her bedmate, it was true, but he was not tied to her by marriage. Their relationship was a mutual beneficial blend of friendship and sex. Bull wasn't fond of complications. Adaar would have told the Augur the truth if her lover hadn't answered in her stead.

 

“ _Yes_!” lied the Iron Bull.

 

Adaar's brows arched into her hairline. She glanced at Bull, eyes wide and astonished. He glowered back at her, lone eye narrowed and angry. He was silently daring her to deny his claim. Adaar blushed when their elven mage, clearly amused by the unexpected turn of events, apologised on their behalf.

 

“We beg your pardon, Augur”, said Solas.

 

Adaar saw the glint of mischief in his eye. She was unamused when he added fuel to the fire, perpetuating the lie.

 

“The Inquisitor's union with the Iron Bull is relatively new”, explained Solas. “She is still learning how to be a proper wife”.

 

“Is she now?” asked the Augur. He glanced at the Inquisitor. He was entirely too curious for Adaar's own good. She tensed under his scrutiny as he appraised her from the top of her horns to the heels of her boots. Adaar was uncomfortable when the Augur finally looked away.

 

Her guts were churning when Solas continued to share in Bull's lie.

 

The wily elf was fast earning her enmity.

 

“She is indeed”, assured Solas.

 

Adaar glared at the meddling mage.

 

Solas responded with a smile.

 

He was in a playful mood.

 

“Surely you have noticed, Augur, that the Inquisitor has not yet”, declared the elf. “Grasped the concept of listening to her spouse rather than ordering him about”.

 

“It is a common problem among my people”, agreed the Augur. “Avvar women are as stubborn as they are headstrong”.

 

The Iron Bull elaborated further with a weary shrug of his shoulders. “Then you understand my pain”, he said tiredly. “My wife can be so damned bossy”. Bull pouted unhappily, lower-lip drooping. “A marriage is a two-way street, but I got the short end of the stick”.

 

“I do understand”, admitted the Augur. “Thane Sun-Hair can be difficult to live with”.

 

Adaar rolled her eyes when the Iron Bull chuckled. The sympathetic smile he shared with the Augur annoyed her. Adaar bit the bait hook, line, and sinker. “Bull!” she hissed. “ _Enough_!” She rounded on Solas with a glare.

 

“You!” she commanded. “ _Stop helping_!”

 

“Of course, Inquisitor”, Solas replied cheekily. He did enjoy nettling her from time to time.

 

Adaar rolled her eyes exasperatedly. She was grateful that Varric had sense enough to keep quiet. A furtive glance at the rogue told her why. Varric was chuckling into his chest-hair. The dwarf's cheeks were bulging with barely restrained laughter, though the tell-tale shaking of his shoulders revealed his amusement.

 

Varric was trying not to laugh out loud.

 

Adaar was _doubly_ grateful for small miracles.

 

“Augur”, she said sternly. “You had a message for me”.

 

Adaar was suspicious when the Avvar shaman gave the Iron Bull a wary glance. “Your husband might not approve”, he stated mysteriously. “The message is from our Gods”.

 

“You mean your spirits”, clarified Bull. He huffed indignantly when Adaar raised a single gauntleted index finger, signalling him to be silent. The grim expression coupled with a sour glare offended his masculine sensibilities. “I said spirits not demons. Give me a little credit”, grumbled Bull.

 

“He was being _very_ polite, Inquisitor”, wheedled Solas.

 

The elf's opinion was very much unappreciated.

 

“I told you to stop helping!” scolded Adaar.

 

“I was merely being supportive”, retorted Solas. “As any good friend would be”.

 

“Just wait a moment”, interceded Varric. He had composed himself enough to talk, though one look at Adaar made him chuckle. She was scowling fit to set her face aflame. “You”, he said as he gestured to Solas. “Our ever polite and courteous elven mage consider the Iron Bull an _actual_ friend”.

 

“Of course I do”, confirmed Solas.

 

Varric grinned toothily. “All right”, he replied whilst raising his hands placatingly. “I was just checking the facts. I can be a little hard of hearing sometimes. Sorry for the interruption, please continue this charming conversation”.

 

Adaar glowered at Varric.

 

The dwarf smiled a little too innocently.

 

“You're horrible”, complained Adaar.

 

“I know”, admitted the archer. “But you still adore me”.

 

Adaar's lip curled sullenly.

 

Varric snickered.

 

Adaar was certain that Solas was trying to stir trouble.

 

The twinkle in his eye belied his good intentions.

 

Adaar scowled. She was close to yanking on his pointed elven ears. “Thank you, Solas”, she said through gritted teeth. “But I'm fairly certain that the Iron Bull can handle his own affairs”. Her smile was strained when she addressed the Augur again.

 

“Deliver your message”, coaxed Adaar, voice honey-sweet. “I keep my husband on a short leash. If he disapproves then I'll gladly clap him in irons”. Adaar's lips peeled back from her teeth. She grinned like a dragon, fangs glittering like shards of ice in the afternoon sun. “And shackles if I have too”.

 

“Kinky”, chuckled Varric. “You're one lucky bastard, Bull”.

 

“Naturally”, confirmed the Iron Bull.

 

“I hear that your lady-wife has impressive flexibility”, remarked Solas.

 

“It compensates for my reach”, explained Bull. “I have longer arms”.

 

“And a bigger set of balls too”, stated Varric. “Not every married man would be brave enough to air his dirty laundry”.

 

“Figuratively and literally”, said Solas. “The Iron Bull is a member of a race considered giants by ordinary men”.

 

Varric gave the elf a sly look. “You speaking from experience there, Chuckles?”

 

Solas smirked smugly. “No. I speak from pure deductive reasoning”.

 

“Doubly kinky”, declared Varric.

 

Adaar's smile turned poisonous when the Augur grinned amusedly. He was courteous enough not to comment on the terrible manners of her companions. The topic of marriage, it seemed, was a euphemism for mischief. “Just ignore them”, said Adaar. “Deliver your message”.

 

“My message”, reiterated the Augur. “Yes. It is time that it was shared”.

 

The Iron Bull was dumbfounded when the shaman of Stone-Bear Hold stepped toward Adaar.

 

“What is he doing?” he asked their elven mage.

 

“I am uncertain”, replied Solas.

 

Adaar's startled gasp made Varric's eyebrows arch. “Maker's Balls is he actually going to-”. Varric wolf-whistled when the Augur's arm slid around Adaar's waist. “-Andraste's flaming ass! _He is_!” Varric gleefully rubbed his hands together when the Augur pulled Adaar flush against him.

 

“Well shit, Bull”, said Varric. “It looks like you've got some competition”.

 

Solas hastily cast a spell of ice.

 

“You rat-faced, bastard!” snarled Bull. He tried to stride forward, but the ice encasing his boots, ankles, and calves, froze him to the grassy ground. He was furious when the Augur locked lips with Adaar. “ _He_ ' _s kissing my woman_!” bellowed Bull. He was unamused when Solas proved more reasonable than offended.

 

“The Augur had a message to deliver”.

 

Varric smirked, eyes twinkling merrily. “To Adaar's mouth with his tongue”.

 

Solas paused as he considered the Inquisitor and the Augur of Stone-Bear Hold. They were locked in a passionate embrace. Adaar's breathy moan was answer enough. “Perhaps the spirits are merely grateful for her service to the Hold”, suggested Solas. “She did rescue their Hold-Beast, assist the crippled hunter, reunite the Augur with his estranged apprentice, and restore their god to his rightful place in the Fade”.

 

“ _Saying thank you_!” growled the Iron Bull. “ _Would suffice_!”

 

Solas smiled cordially. “Normally. Yes”.

 

Varric chuckled when he saw that tell-tale glint in the mage's eye. “Be careful, Chuckles”, he cautioned. “Tiny likes to bite”.

 

“So I'm told”, said Solas.

 

“ _You better start making sense_. _Fast_!” commanded the Iron Bull.

 

“The Augur communes with spirits”, clarified Solas.

 

“Yes”, urged Bull. “So what?”

 

Varric nodded when Solas glanced his way. “You do remember the gigantic frost-breathing dragon”.

 

Bull rolled an eye exasperatedly. “Get to the point!”

 

“Perhaps”, declared Solas. “The Augur was asked to express the gratitude of a specific spirit”.

 

Varric chuckled when Bull rumbled like a disgruntled wyvern. “Oh, you know”, he teased. “Maybe a certain lover of winter and warfare paid him a personal visit. The Augur is a mage and a shaman. He's more readily qualified than you or me to deliver spirit-sent messages”.

 

Bull was unappeased by their explanations. The Augur of Stone-Bear Hold was fraternising with Adaar. Their marriage was a lie, it was true, but the bond between them was real. Adaar was his own private and personal _Kadan_. 

 

The Iron Bull did not like to share.

 

“You think he'll charge?”, Varric asked cautiously.

 

Solas considered the snarling and snorting grey-skinned giant. “Given the chance to flatten the competition”.

 

Varric nodded sagaciously. “Absolutely”. He considered the icicles encasing Bull's shins. “Good thinking on the spontaneous spell-work, but won't he get frostbite from all that ice?”

 

Solas smirked. “Not in the most important places”.

 

Varric grinned from ear to ear. “An elf after my own heart. I like you, Chuckles”.

 

“While I appreciate the sentiment, Varric”, said Solas. “It would be prudent of you to step out of the line of fire”.

 

Varric hastily scrambled for cover. The sound of cracking ice filled his ears. Bull was close to breaking free. Varric whistled when a black-booted foot was dragged loose. Bull was one step closer to reclaiming his paramour.

 

His disapproving growl made the hair on Adaar's neck stand on end. She surfaced from the Augur's kiss, a heartbeat later, her cheeks a flustered shade of violet. The Augur's gratified grin made that blush darken to a shade of rich indigo. His teeth shone like pearls. He was pleased by Adaar's girlish embarrassment.

 

“Hakkon Wintersbreath”, declared the Augur. “Sends his regards”.

 

Adaar exhaled a mouthful of mist. She was relieved when the Augur graciously stepped back. He was a gentleman too, patiently helping her to regain her balance. Adaar was soon standing on her own again. She expected the Augur to retreat to a safe distance. The Iron Bull was bristling with agitation, his fury audible in that all too familiar guttural rumble.

 

Adaar smiled awkwardly when the Augur lingered a moment longer. The gentle brush of his thumb across her cheek made her eyes widen. She stared when the man leaned forward again. His breath was warm against her skin. Adaar was reminded of the kiss they'd shared.

 

“If you were unwed”, admitted the Augur. “Hakkon Wintersbreath would have gladly made you his earthly consort”.

 

Adaar was suddenly grateful for Bull's lie. She had already experienced one spirit's covetous desire for possession. Envy hadn't survived the encounter thanks to Cole. Adaar was grateful to be free, but the Augur's admission made her apprehensive. Hakkon was not a demon, but a God of winter and warfare.

 

Adaar doubted that she could evade him forever.

 

“I am happy to disappoint him”.

 

The Augur smiled regretfully. He stepped away from her, hand lowering, though the casual nod toward his hut made Adaar nervous. “Oaths are binding until they are broken, Inquisitor First-Thaw”, advised the Augur. “When you are free in heart and mind and body. Hakkon Wintersbreath will be waiting”.

 

Adaar shivered when the wind stirred. The cold blast ruffled her hair, pulling tendrils of red free from the braid down her back. She looked left than right, brows furrowing worriedly, as her eyes sought what she could not see. Adaar felt the sudden shift in the air. A brush of ice across her lips, a tender wintry kiss, made her all too aware of her connection to the Fade.

 

“Farewell, Inquisitor First-Thaw”, said the Augur. “You will dream of a dragon tonight”.

 

Adaar replied in kind. “Farewell, Augur”. She paused, thinking out loud. “If you would. Pass on a message to Hakkon for me”.

 

The Augur nodded amiably. “Name it”.

 

Adaar smiled through the anxiety. She could handle herself. She had, after all, broken the jaws of Hakkon before.

 

“I like my men with horns”.

 

The Augur's laughter was echoed by the distant roar of a dragon.

 

Adaar looked into the sky, the sun shone brightly, and in the shadow of a cloud she saw, ever so briefly, two gigantic white wings.

 

“I will tell him”, promised the Augur. “And he will be pleased”.

 

Adaar's eyes glinted as she turned to intercept her lover. Bull had broken free of his icy prison. He was storming toward the Avvar shaman. Adaar boldly stepped into his path, unafraid, despite the thunderous scowl upon his face. She doused the Iron Bull's fury with a kiss, mouth closing over his own, before he could rant and roar.

 

The Augur sighed when Adaar wrapped herself around the snarling grey-skinned giant. Her effect on him was immediate. The tension in his shoulders and spine softened. The way his arms closed around her in turn, revealed a relief so intense the Augur was uncomfortable. These two, he realised, were already in too deep.

 

Hakkon Wintersbreath might have come too late.

 

“The Iron Bull is fortunate”, mused the Augur. “Inquisitor First-Thaw is a remarkable woman”.

 

Varric grinned crookedly. “It's true. She is amazing”.

 

Solas smiled like a doting father. “She is indeed. I am glad to have known her”.

 

Varric gave the elf a calculating look. “You going somewhere, Chuckles?”

 

Solas's face softened. “Not yet, Varric, but eventually we will part ways”.

 

Varric sighed. “Eventually, yes, but not today”.

 

“No”, agreed Solas. “Not today”.


End file.
